New Bionie!
by BraseLover
Summary: Davenport installs a new edition to the team, claiming it would be useful to have around. She soon touches everybody's hearts and claims an immediate spot in the family. Slight Brase! Just kidding! A HUGE amount of Brase awaits you! *wink wink* Please Read & Review! I do not own Lab Rats! *sigh* Leo said "Bionie" in "Bionic Birthday Fail" thus, the name was born!
1. Chapter 1

**New Bionie!**

**Okay, I'm new to this site. Please go easy on me. I know a lot of people had this idea already. But, I've had this idea for so long but I only just got an account.**

**Leo said "Bionie" in the episode "b**

**Bionic Birthday Fail" so I decided to name it "Bionie."**

**Oh, when Dara describes Bree and Chase, you can obviously tell she likes them already. And you could tell why. They're awesome. She gives a much more detailed description.**

Dara's POV

I woke up in a narrow, transparent cylinder with a sheet over it. The only living thing besides myself that I have ever met was Mr. Davenport. He is in fact my father figure. And he did "create" me.

Mr. Davenport was nice to me, the only person I knew throughout this "life." I've only been around for no more than three months, in which for two and half months I've been in a hibernating state but I was still fully aware of what was happening around me.

And now, Mr. Davenport sent me to my capsule to rest. He was waiting to show me something very "important" and "useful." Even though I'm very optimistic and naive at this moment, I already know I know a lot and that I'm capable of a lot. I'm bionic.

I'm book smart, but not very street smart. Yet. All I know is that I want Davenport to come over and release me. I'm very bored with nothing to do.

Just then the elevator came down. It was Davenport. I heard approaching footsteps.

"Davenport!" I called, hoping he would hear me and let me out. The steps immediately stopped.

"What was that?" A feminine voice asked. "I have no clue." A male voice replied, concern dripping in his tone.

That must be Tasha. It's the wife of his I always hear Davenport talking about.

"Tasha?" I asked before slipping out of the capsule. I wanted to wait until Davenport got here, but I was getting anxious. I too stopped right there and stared at the four people standing before me.

A little brown-skinned boy, a semi-short (about 5'8 feet tall) boy with hazel brown eyes and light brown hair, a tall boy with dark brown hair, and a girl with light brown hair and chocolate brown eyes stood right in front of me.

We stood there for thirty seconds more, just exchanging glances. All of a sudden they quickly ran upstairs while I jumped back into my capsule. A minute later, they returned with Mr. Davenport. The girl was the first person to say something.

"Who is "that." " She asked, motioning to me. I blushed under the attention. "Oh. I see that Subject D wanted to get out a little earlier than expected." Davenport said, raising an eyebrow towards me. I wanted to say something, but couldn't. All I did was give a sheepish smile.

Chase's POV:

**Before They Met Dara**

"Hey, Leo! I bet I can eat my breakfast faster than you can!" Adam exclaimed. Leo just rolled his eyes.

"Please," Leo had a smug smile on his face. "I could eat this like..." Leo trailed off, trying to think of something. "Ugh! Never mind! I can still eat this faster though!" Leo smiled. Adam frowned.

"Bring it on!" Adam shouted before both of them started to shove pancakes down their throats. I rolled my eyes. I have to live with these idiots. I turned to look at Bree, who looks just as amused as I do.

I turned around to leave, but I was stopped by Bree. "Please! Chase, don't leave me here with them!" I gave her a confused look, but all she could return was a sheepish smile.

"Sorry. It's just their so disgusting! I have to get away from them. Plus, the lab gets really good cell reception for some reason. I'll be able to receive texts from my friends a lot faster." I laughed. I suppose that was the wrong thing to do because she blushed.

"Yes, let's go." I replied. Bree and I were three feet away from the elevator doors before Adam shouted at us. "Wait! Wait for us! I finished my pancakes first! Oh, yeah!" Adam made a fist pump in the air and Leo rolled his eyes.

"So, we want to go down to the lab with you guys." Adam finished; Bree groaned. "Fine. But just remember Adam," Bree said; taking a tiny step towards Adam while waving her finger at him; "keep at least a five foot radius away from me. I don't need your stank in my face, Kaitlyn can smell it all the way through the phone."

Bree whipped around and started towards the elevator. Adam looked hurt for a few seconds but shrugged it off. Then, we all followed Bree into the small space.

Adam kept whining he didn't have any room to "eat air," annoying us all. "Adam, please, just shut up!" We all shouted at him in unison. Once again, the hurt look spread across his face, but disappeared just as fast as it came along.

As soon as the elevator took us down, we began to walk towards the desk chairs. Then, we all stopped dead in our tracks when we heard a little girl.

**I hope you enjoyed the first chap. Please. No mean reviews. I can take constructive criticism. Remember, this is my first story and I'm new to the site. Thanks! :) 3**

** -BraseLover**


	2. The Girl In The Lab

New Bionie!

** Hi! So I got a request to keep going, so I am. But I might not update this very fast. Only because I have another project. And yes, it is for Brase! If you would be so kind, and check it out once I post it. The reason I might not update this fast is because I'll be working on my Brase fics. **

**So follow and favorite this story so you will be caught up when I do update this story. Thanks! Love ya, xxxox**

**PLEASE READ THIS:**

**When Bree came up with that lame excuse about her cell phone, it was only because she just wanted to have some "alone time," with Chase. Ooh! But her plan foiled because Adam (and Leo) overheard and wanted to come too. **

_Chapter 2: The Girl In The Lab_

* * *

Chase's POV

We just stood there, looking at each other. Then, we bolted upstairs as the little girl ran back into her capsule. We ran upstairs, in search of Davenport. We found him making coffee in the kitchen.

"_Davenport_!" Leo yelled. "_Gah_!" Davenport jumped into the air, his coffee spilling everywhere. "Geez, Leo you scared me. And my coffee!" He sighed, pointing to the brown mess. He handed Leo a towel. And Leo, reluctantly bent down and began to clean the coffee up.

"Now, whatever you guys need, can wait, _NASA_ called-" Bree cut in. "And they want their nerd back?!" She joked. She began to laugh, and so did Adam and Leo. I sighed and pulled Davenport to the elevator. We had so many questions to ask Mr. Davenport and we needed answers immediately. How was this a joking matter?

The laughter died down a few seconds before we landed in the lab; the air growing tense and awkward. Bree was the first to speak. "Who is _that_." Davenport answered, "Oh. I see Subject D wanted to get out earlier than expected." He raised his eyebrows at her. She just gave a smile.

* * *

Dara's POV

"I'm sorry Mr. Davenport. I just became extremely anxious. You would too if you were stuck in a giant tube for a week." Davenport gave me a reassuring grin. "It's okay. You don't have to apologize. But we were supposed to reveal you when the chorus and the matching band came." They all stared at Davenport.

"What?" He asked. "I'm rich. I wanted it to be flashy!" They all stared at him in disbelief. "Anyways, let's not keep you guys waiting. So," he clapped his hands together. "This is Subject D," I coughed. "I'm sorry, _Dara_." He spoke my name loudly for emphasis.

"She has all three of your bionics, except they are enhanced by ten." The tall boy with dark hair was about to interject, but Mr. Davenport cut him off. "Yes, Adam, that means she is ten times stronger, faster and ten times more intelligent. Now, let me finish." Adam looked confused but let Mr. Davenport continue anyway.

"She's eleven. She also has all of your secret abilities since her chip was created almost the exact same way. She can fly and she can shoot invisible radiation waves throughout her body." Davenport finished.

"What do the radiation waves do?" The girl asked. Mr. Davenport opened his mouth to speak, but I cut in. "They inflict pain to anyone I use the waves on; and they can go as weak, or powerful as I want them to. So _**don't**_ mess with me!" I stepped closer to them towards the last part, just to freak them out.

Their eyes widened and they froze, scared. I laughed and stepped back. "Don't worry, I won't use it on you." They all relaxed. "_**Unless**_ I do!" They tensed up again, which caused me to start laughing again.

"How _did_ you manage to hide a capsule, and girl without us knowing?" The boy with brown hair and hazel eyes asked. Davenport crossed his arms as he spoke. "Easy. There is a special secluded area where I kept and trained her enough to be caught up a bit. I just moved her capsule here today while you guys were upstairs. And yes, that's why I made a space in between Bree and Chase's capsule."

They all nodded their heads and said nothing more about that. I didn't know them, but, thankfully, I knew their bionics. Fast, smart, strong. I just needed to figure out who had what. The girl ran up to me. "Hi I'm Bree!" She took my hand and shook it excitedly. "I have super-speed, agility and vocal manipulation!" I smiled at Bree and she turned her head to Dr. Davenport.

"Thanks for giving me a sister!" She exclaimed happily to him. "I just, always wanted a little sister!" She scooped me up into a hug. I froze, not expecting the closeness. She whispered into my ear. "We're gonna be best friends." She put me down and moved to stand beside me. Next came the boy with brown hair and hazel brown eyes.

"Hi, I'm Chase." He said, offering a smile, as he shook my hand gently. "I have superior intelligence, super senses, a forcefield, molecular kinesis, a commando app, a magnetism app and a override app. I hope we will good friends, you will be into the same things as Mr. Davenport and I are into."

He stood close to me, beside Bree as the tall, dark haired boy came towards me. "Hi I'm Adam, I have super-strength, heat vision, and... I haven't discovered my hidden ability yet. My hobbies include, chasing bugs, collecting rocks, finding little-" Davenport stopped him, telling him he didn't have to tell me his hobbies.

The last person was the shortest person, he had dark skin and a man flying in a black cape on his shirt. He shook my hand and began to talk. "I'm Leo, I have _no_ bionics," he said, shooting Davenport a sharp look.

"I know about super humans because my mom got married to a genius inventor. I discovered the lab looking for my room to see three bionic super humans. And yes, I _can_ keep a secret. Just like I can keep bionic glitches in check!" He didn't direct the last sentence to me, but to the inventor standing next to me.

"Okay!" Now that everyone is caught up, I gotta go to a _NASA_ meeting, so no fooling around, and no touching my new VonStoff painting in the art vault. Oh, before I forget, I signed you up for school, Dara! How will you like high school?" I was about to answer but I was cut off.

"Okay, great. Anymore questions, just ask those guys. Okay, see ya!" Davenport ran out of the lab, mumbling, "I need a tuxedo for the meeting."

* * *

**Okay! Second chapter, COMPLETE. Next, they'll tell Dara all about the wonderful joys of high school, (she was able to skip to high school) and you'll see how Dara deals with her first day. PLEASE REVIEW! It would mean the world. Favorite, follow! Thanks! Xxxooooxoxoxo**

**-BraseLover**


	3. Sirena and High School?

**New Bionie!**

**Yeah, yeah. I know I said I wouldn't update this very fast. But I'm the kind of writer that likes to listen to requests, even if only few people requested something. And also, with my other fics, I have a MAJOR case of writer's block. I cram for ideas but they all seem to plummet.**

** I don't have a block on this one, since I've been planning this out. I already have at least ten chapters planned out. So... Yeah. I'm kinda letting off steam, trying to get the flow of ideas coming. I have this major crave to write, so this satisfies me.**

** But I do really enjoy writing this. Don't want you to think I hate writing this. It's helpful for steam-release though! **

**Anybody that has any kinds of suggestions, just PM me or review (nicely) to me. Sorry for the long author's note.**

**I do not own Lab Rats.**

_Chapter Three: Sirena and High School? _

* * *

Dara's POV

"So... This... _High school_..." I began, fidgeting with my fingers. "It's not a challenge." Chase said smugly. "It's really boring." Adam included. "It really cuts into my cartoon time." Leo sighed. "It's a torture chamber." Bree said as she checked her nails.

Chase walked up to me. "The bell tried to kill me, Adam set the school's mascot on fire with his E-vision-" My eyes widened. All that happened. And Chase's list still wasn't complete yet! "Bree hit a guy in the face with a basketball, I was shoved onto a bench by panicky teens..." I better stay out of sight.

"There's this really annoying, not so intimidating bully, Trent. He tried popping pudding all over me, Bree tried to save a cheerleader but ended up failing, the cheerleader spraining her ankle, and she had a headache for a awhile. Oh, don't forget, there's the insane principal! And this was only the first _two_ days!" A silence fell us. Then I spoke up.

"So... Sounds like school's fun..." They all nodded their heads in a agreement. Chase crossed his arms. His eyes drifted to Bree. He was staring at her with longing and kindness. _Ooh_. Looks like Chase has a crush! I'm a gush for romance. Bree has to show me the biggest tear jerker, _Titanic_.

"Oh, guys, I forgot to tell you, my bionics are enhanced by ten. So... Stronger, faster, smarter. Just to let you know!" Chase laughed. But his happy mood instantly vanished. "Your Commando App. Is ten times stronger than mine. That means!..." Bree and Leo drew in a gasp and Adam plainly asked why he wasn't born as a space monkey.

"Dara!" Leo shouted, racing over to me. "Your going to flip out on the tiniest things! I mean who knows what's gonna happen!" Leo threw his hands up dramatically. His hand flew underneath my chin. The fast, skin-on-skin contact creating a little smacking noise.

I didn't hear Leo's apology. All I remember was seeing _Commando App Engaged_, in bright, red letters fill my eyesight as everything blanked out.

Sirena's POV (**I just thought the name fit for Dara's Commando Mode**.)

I went into a rage. My eyes locked on my target. This _Leo_ kid. His eyes were huge. This little **brat** slapped me in the face! I used Dara's super speed to charge toward the pest and pound his face in. I pushed into him, my hands moving in to start mauling his face.

I was instantly pulled off of him, and shoved into the nearest capsule. "Let me go! I want to turn that kid inside out!" I was surprised by hearing a sweet, velvety and angelic voice. I was disgusted. I wanted to hear a gruff and gravely voice. "Let me go!" I yelled again.

Bree walked up to me. "Dara, Commando whomever you may be-" This idiot didn't know my name! "Sirena!" I barked. Or... Tried to. It just ended up sounding like a harp. "Sirena! Wow. What a beautiful voice!" My chest grumbled a growl. Ugh. It just sounded like vibrato on a violin.

"Sorry! But, we need to keep you in here to stop you from **_murdering_** Leo!" I rolled my eyes. "Press me for murder! I don't care! Just let me destroy that twerp!" I started to scream. I wanted out! I felt myself growing weary. I broke through the tube's walls.

Everybody began to guard Leo, the twerp. I just gave them a smug look before I ran over to the capsule monitor and shoved it over easily. Thank goodness for crazy strength! I ran over to everything in the room and kicked, and shoved it over in one swift motion. Thanks agility!

I sensed Adam, Bree and Chase trying to stop me, Bree running around, trying to catch up. I laughed my twinkling bells laugh and pushed over a glass desk. It smashed to pieces. I laughed one more time and then I saw lights flashing the words, _Commando App Disengage_. No! I didn't want to leave yet! I couldn't leave yet.

I made a run to shove the lab doors down, but I disengaged before I got it done. Haha! How is sweet little Dara gonna explain this to Davenport? Hehe...

* * *

Dara's POV

"Wha-what happened?!" They all had petrified looks on their faces and Bree looked exhausted. She has loads of stamina. What could have drained her energy so much? I looked around the room. It looked like a victim of _Hurricane Sandy_! The capsule monitor was down, the cyber-desk, what the heck happened?

"You." Chase limped over to me. He sounded out of breath. "Went Commando." My eyes widened in shock. "Who set off Sirena!?" Chase, Adam and Bree pointed to Leo. "Leo!" What were you thinking!? My Commando is so much more sensitive than Chase's and something small could easily set it off! What did you do?!" Leo limped over here.

"I..." He sighed. "Accidentally slapped you." I huffed a breath out. "Yep. That would _defiantly_ set Sirena off! What will we do when I have to go to school?!" I asked worriedly. "You'll just..." Bree trailed off.

"What?" Adam asked. "You guys are so clueless. You say I'm the dumb one! You will destroy your rep on your first day and your school life will be ruined. It's obvious!" Thanks! That really helped! Davenport just walked in. Perfect timing.

"You guys, it's ten! You guys get in your capsule you have school tomorrow, and Dara, your first training day with Adam, Bree and Chase!" I turned and smiled at him. "Leo," Leo faced him. "Upstairs and-" he eyes went huge as he looked at his surroundings.

"Who went Commando?!" He demanded. No answer. "Who. Went. Commando!" Chase looked to me for a millisecond. He rose his hand. What? No! I couldn't let him do this for me! I can't let him get in trouble for something I done. I was about to tell him it was me, but Davenport started to yell. "Chase you-" he began.

"_I_ did it." I said. Davenport stared at me. His glare softened and then melted into a smile. "Don't worry, I'm sure it was an accident. You're not in trouble. Just try to control Sirena, okay?" I nodded. "Good." He turned around to leave, but Bree shouted to him. "Why does Sirena have such an angelic voice? Shouldn't it be like Spike's?" He turned back around.

"I thought sweet sounded more deadly. People will be drawn in, only to be attacked. Smart?" We were about to answer, but Davenport answered his own question. "Yeah, I know it is." He turned his heel and walked out. I looked over to Chase. He was smiling. And he was about to go into his capsule, but I stopped him.

"Thank you." He smiled again and said, "Don't worry. I didn't want Davenport to already have distrust in you." He laughed. "We would know. We get into mischief everyday. And we are labeled The Four Most Destructive Teens." He chuckled. He turned and climbed into his capsule.

I smiled and settled down to sleep. I already knew I would love this family.

* * *

I woke up, feeling tired. I don't know if I was prepared to go to school. I mean, I've been out for a day, and I'm already going to school, and Sirena already made an appearance! I closed my brown eyes. I'm probably going to be bullied for being the only eleven year old. I fiddled with my dark chocolate brown hair. What is going to go down today?

I opened my eyes to see Leo. I opened my capsule door to apologize. "Leo I'm so sorry I-" he smiled. "It's fine. You were tore off of me before you did any damage to this beautiful face." I rolled my eyes, but I was smiling anyways. "Thanks Leo." I know I've been around for a short time, but I already trusted these people.

I gave Leo a smile. He returned it and walked away to wake up the others. I walked back into my tube to wait for Mr. Davenport to come down.

"Good morning family! Everybody, get in your tubes," Leo hopped into Adam's tube. Davenport sighed. "I meant the _bionic super humans_ Leo!" He said, his tone sounding exasperated. Leo groaned in disappointment as he slowly climbed out of the cylinder. "Eat, and get dressed, let's go!" Davenport walked over to the capsule monitor and pressed a button.

Our protein pellets rained down on us. I looked over at Adam and Chase. They were eating their food like idiots. I looked over at Bree. She had a bunch in her hand and she was popping them in one at a time. Everybody was eating their food differently. I put my hand down and pellets came pouring onto my palm.

I picked one up and put it in my mouth. They taste like baby back ribs. Once we were done, Davenport rushed us out the door. He said a quick good-bye and left us to walk to school. Davenport had a meeting to go to. I just watched them walk, while I sighed and smiled, and used my super speed to run there.

Bree must have used her speed because thirty seconds later, she was at the school with Chase, Adam and Leo. I looked at them, and then darted into the school. I looked around in awe. It's so amazing! Just then, I saw this jock and his friends cross my path. Who are they?

"Hey!" He shouted to me. My attention turned to him. "I heard your the new Davenport." I opened my mouth to talk about the Davenports, but he began to talk before I could. "Well, I'm great friends with them. I looked at him in disbelief. I heard Bree, Adam, Chase and Leo all talk trash about him and all the other populars.

I stayed silent. I just wanted him to leave. But of course, as ignorant as he is, he kept his charade up. "Oh. Don't act so tough. You're nothing." It's not really his words that bothered me, it was really his presence and his stupidity. I blacked out as I saw the words _Commando App Engaged_ appear again.

Sirena's POV

I laughed a melodic ring. "Funny." I inched closer to him. His eyes held a small look of fear but he tried to cover it up with bravery. I grinned and picked him up, and flipped him over and he landed as a heap of limbs on the ground. He quickly staggered to his feet, heaving. He tried to puff himself out, to seem intimidating, but he just earned a smirk.

I picked him up by his ear and was dragging him along the floor. The idiot. He was attempting to defend himself, his hands coming up to protect his face. I quickly slid underneath him and... Well... Things went from there.

* * *

So it turns out, I only broke his jaw and right arm. I would've done much worse if there wasn't a huge crowd of people watching. I got a huge applause after I finished up with Trent. Wimp. Anyways, my work here is done, I can leave and rest now. I just hope Dara won't continually make herself look like a complete idiot. I did her a favor. As well as Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo. Finally got all the dumb noobs in the scho to pay attention to us Davenports.

We're special. That's for sure. _Commando App Disengaged_.

* * *

**Hey! Another chapter complete! Today is my birthday and so, my birthday wish is for you guys to review! Thanks, and so my birthday gift to you, is an update! Don't forget and thank you! Love ya! Xooxoxoxo**

** -BraseLover**


	4. Thank-You and ShoutOuts From BraseLover!

**Sorry, this isn't an update, I just wanted to thank, and give shout-outs to all the people who have favorited and followed! ****_Giulietta Marescotti_****, ****_Keepinitblue_**** and ****_vintagegirl428_****. And ****_CupcakesOnFire212_****. I know ****_CupcakesOnFire212_**** in real life, she's a cousin. She's writing a really cool story for R5 but mostly Ross and Riker Lynch. **

**I have read your story, Giulietta, ****_Mission Creek Boarding School_**** and really loved it. You should continue! I will continue to give shout-out chapters! So thank you everyone, let's join in together in this crazy, wild, fun ride! **

** -BraseLover**


	5. Meddling Eleven Year Old

**New Bionie!**

**Hi! I'm so sorry. Your1fan (love your name, guest reviewer!) was confused. I'm very sorry on that. I'll try to make my plot easier to understand. I really love that people are reading. You guys are the best, you make me soooo happy. Please keep reading you awesome purple, four-eyed SEA MONKEYS! I've decided to call you guys that. Also, I'm with you. I mostly only read stories for Brase.**

**So here's just a little explanation. Okay, so, you know how Adam, Bree and Chase all have glitches, right? Well, Davenport was planning on deactivating Sirena as soon as he figured out what she is capable of. But something happened to Tasha, which is going to be explained in this chapter, so I'm very sorry if this was confusing. But Davenport will upgrade Dara's chip and Chase's. **

**For the "Unknown" guest reviewer: Thank you... You are extremely intriguing... I can't help but wonder why, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to but... Why do you like the name Dara so much? I just couldn't help but get extremely curious... And also, it's a good thing you're scared of Sirena! She's supposed to defend Dara, right? That's Spike's purpose.**

** Thanks for all your sweet reviews I hope to receive more from you awesome purple four-eyed sea monkeys! **

**Please put this in each review! Doesn't matter where, at the end or beginning, just put this in your review if you ship Brase, and Killy/Belli. So put this in: #BerglundandUngerArmy (I am so part of this army!)**

**I LOVE Billy! But, he is Kelli's. I love Brase and Killy/Belli so much, I am giving up the most beautiful creature to walk this Earth away. #HungerForUnger you don't have to put that in, I just wanted to.**

**P.S. Dara will use her radiation waves in this chapter... Hehe... So excited...**

**I do not own Lab Rats.**

_Chapter 4: Meddling Eleven Year Old_

* * *

_Dara's POV_

Davenport just told me everything that happened yesterday. I barely have any memory of what happened. All I remember was asking about high school, Leo smacking me, and seeing the lab a trashed mess. She drew the last string at school. I beat some kid up on my FIRST day! That idiot probably more than deserved it though...

I walked into the lab and found Mr. Davenport constructing new, stronger material for Adam's capsule. Sirena shattered it to pieces. Also, Adam is sleeping in a bed... *_gasp_* I KNOW, RIGHT?!

"Dara, I am going to upgrade your chip, and Chase's as well so you can control when your Commando App will come along."

"How soon, Mr. Davenport?" He shrugged. "Maybe as soon as I finish up fixing the lab? Trust me, it'll probably be sometime today, this wouldn't be the first time the lab got trashed." I nodded my head. My super senses picked up someone walking over to the lab elevators.

I heard the elevator shoot down. It was Adam. He was holding a yellow barrel, tossing it around in each hand. He accidentally chucked it, and it was directed right towards me. Instinctively, I flew up, dodging the ball. It crashed into a metal carrying case. I was wavering in mid-air. I shot down, using much effort to get on the floor. Adam's eyes were huge. Mine looked the same.

"Dara," he said in shock, "how did you..." I looked to Davenport for assistance. "Oh. Did I tell you you can fly?" I shook my head no. "You left out so many important things about my bionics!" I exclaimed.

Davenport sighed. "Well, Tasha has been moody this whole week! Linda, has been beating Tasha to all the big news and snagging up all praise at work. Look, I would have deactivated your Commando App, but, in reality, Tasha's much worse than the damage Sirena can do right?" Adam nodded his head in agreement. "Did you forget, I never actually met Tasha, not formally anyhow." I included.

Dr. Davenport sighed. "Look, I'll get everything done, upgrade your Commando Apps, let you meet Tasha, fix the lab. Just let me do it all, and then we'll discuss other things, but right now, my hands are full. Anything you need you'll have to get help from someone else." I smiled. "I can help, I'll just meet Tasha right now."

I super-sped out of the lab and into the kitchen where Tasha was attempting to open a jar of tomato sauce. "Oh, let me help you with that." I opened it in one swift motion. "Thanks. And you must be Dara." I smiled. "Yes. Did Davenport tell you my abilities or must I tell you?"

"Don't worry. I know all about it. Radiation, enhanced bionics from Adam, Bree and Chase... Flying. Did you just figure that out that you could fly today?" She asked. I nodded my head. "Oh sorry." She apologized. "Davenport probably told you that Linda is stealing my job! She's the little-" I covered her mouth. "Censored! Little eleven year old girl present!" I took away my hand. She nodded her head. "But if she did go down there, it would make me do this." She started to dance. Tasha is weird...

In case your wondering, yes, I met the little pest, Eddy. Our smart home system. He hates Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo. Though he's annoying, I hope I made a good impression. He appeared on the fridge. "Hey Eddy!" I greeted. His eyes went huge. "No! Sirena! I'm sorry! So sorry! There is a DEMON living inside you, you CRAZY GIRL!" And then he flashed off the screen. Guess I didn't make a good impression...

I walked off, planning on sitting on the couch to rest, but then Bree appeared. "Hey little sis! Whatcha doing?" I shrugged. I really didn't have anything to do. "Great! So you can go shopping with me. Let's go." She grabbed my hand and almost started to drag me out the door. "Hey! Hey!" A familiar voice was shouting. It was Chase. Followed closely by Adam.

"I was taking her to the museum." Chase said, folding his arms across his chest. I saw him flexing his muscles. Yep, trying to impress a certain 16 year old bionic super-human! "Yeah and I was going to play football with her." Adam interjected. "Too bad." Bree said as she scooted me closer. "I'm taking her to the mall." Bree, Chase and Adam were all arguing on who will do what with me, as I stood there, bored. "Okay, stop!" I shouted. It all grasped their attention. "I just wanna do my homework."

Chase laughed mockingly. "Ha! Homework! Using her super smarts!" Bree glared at Chase. Though it had a hint of playfulness. And I saw her eyes soften (a lot!) when Chase looked offended. "Fine, Dara, we'll go shopping after homework. Just quickly get it done." Bree stalked off moodily two feet over to the couch.

"Dara!" Dr. Davenport came up, jogging over to me. "Come down in the lab, now, and bring Chase." Everybody, being as curious as they are, followed. Once we arrived, Davenport instantly told Chase to get into his capsule. "What are you doing?" Chase asked.

Davenport tapped a few things on the monitor and said, "I'm upgrading your chip. Dara is next. You can now completely control when Spike rears his head. He'll no longer appear unless you want him to. All my idea. I'm so genius!" Chase rolled his eyes. "Just start, please." Davenport nodded and Chase closed his eyes.

Scans and scans ran over Chase's body as it collected into his chip. Soon, it was updated and it was my turn. I stepped in and closed my eyes. As soon as I got in, I felt tingly all over. Kind of like someone is tickling you. I started to laugh. This is torture. I squeezed my eyes shut and waited for it to stop. When it finally stopped, I opened my eyes.

I slowly slid out of my capsule, walking very slowly. I finally made my way over to Adam. "Pick me up, and drop me." Adam looked at me confused. "Huh? Why would I do that?" I rolled my eyes. "It's a test. Now just do it." Adam sighed and picked me up. As soon as he picked me up, I was dropped.

We all waited in silence to see if Sirena was coming out. "Okay, all good." I said, jumping back on my feet. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have homework I-"

"Dinner!" Tasha yelled. Nobody heard her except for Chase and I. "Dinner." We said in unison. This is one of the times where we would eat dinner as a family, upstairs. Only once a week. Other than that, we ate our pellets.

I jumped into my capsule, waiting for Adam, Bree and Chase to come down and sleep. Wait! My homework! I quickly blurred upstairs, grabbed a pencil and paper and quickly scribbled all the answers. I had so many things assigned for homework, and it was my first day. Even though I was stuck in the principal's office all day, my teachers had Chase bring me all of my projects and assignments.

I soon drifted to sleep and I dreamt that I was on the game-show, Are You Smarter Than a Fifth Grader? Of course, I was. I was beating all the fifth graders on the show. Haha! Idiots! After four hours, 43 minutes, 7.3 seconds, exactly, Bree was tapping lightly on my capsule door. I opened my eyes groggily. "Yes, Bree? Why are you up so late?" She looked down. "I just..." She looked at me. "I know I've only known you for a few days, but I feel like I can tell you what's going on. I'll catch you up to speed." I laughed.

"Oh, the irony. I'm faster than you. And I should be the one catching you up." Bree smiled nervously and motioned for me to get out. She began to stutter. "I really-" she started. I finished. "You like Chase?" She looked at me. Her eyes held confusion. "How exactly did you know?"

"It's obvious. I see the way you look at him. It's not very hard to see you have are feeling mixed up about this." She groaned in frustration. "This is so wrong." She mumbled. "What is?" I asked curiously. "This!" My eyebrows furrowed. This girl is extremely confusing. She face-palmed herself.

"I shouldn't be having feelings for him. I didn't get any sleep because I stayed up all night thinking about him." I rose my eyebrows. "How exactly would it be wrong?"

"I didn't say it was wrong. I just I shouldn't have feelings for him." She replied. "Okay, let me rephrase. Why shouldn't you have feelings for him?" She sighed. "Because. Aren't we supposed to be related? I know we aren't, but still. Am I allowed to love him? You really don't see supposed-to-be-related-siblings dating." I looked at her seriously.

"You love him?" I asked, gushing. "Huh? When did I say that?" Bree asked as she looked down. "You said, and I quote, "Am I allowed to LOVE," I drew a heart with my fingers. "him?" " She smiled. "Yes. I love him. I loved him since we were twelve. That's when I noticed he was extremely nice. Not to mention, hot."

I smirked. "Chase and Bree, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" She laughed. "I wish. But he still likes someone else." What? No he doesn't. Chase loves Bree! I can tell. "That's not true, Bree." She sighed and closed her eyes. "But it is. It's true..." She said in no more than a whisper. "Who exactly do you think he could love?"

"Danielle. She was the girl Chase went to the school dance with."

"Look. I'm sure, he was just hurting. He probably wanted another girl to ease the pain. And from the way I hear it, you didn't really make any attempts to talk to Chase."

Her voice cracked. "I kn-ow."

"Now to answer your other question. Anything goes in love. You could love a... Rock, for all anyone cares." She smiled. "Thanks for the advice. Come on, go to bed." she said. "What about you?"

"Don't worry, I'll get back in bed in a few minutes." I nodded and my head and trudged into my capsule.

* * *

I walked into school, having everyone stare at me and clap. I guess Sirena made quite a few friends! I saw Trent walking over to his locker and he started pulling books out. "Hey, Trent..." I said awkwardly. He turned around, and he immediately tried to run. "No! I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I didn't mean to... Break you..." Trent ran away as he yelled, "freak!" To me. I shrugged. Oh, well. I tried.

The rest of the day went fairly well. Except I got loads of the bell. LOADS! How did Sirena deal with that? Here's really all that happened today:

1. I scared away Trent

2. I joined Chess Club

3. I did the best on a pop quiz in French

4. I glitched and ran the 2 mile run with my super-speed

5. I ate cafeteria food

6. I threw up from eating cafeteria food

7. I fell down the stairs while trying to prove I can walk and talk at the same time

8. I broke the basketball hoop in gym

See? Nothing really happened. But that's alright. Not everyday has to be an adventure. When I ran into the house, I dropped my bag and plopped face-down on the couch. "Hey Dara. How was school?" I heard Tasha peeling potatoes. I pulled my head up. "Pretty normal. Oh and be proud!"

"What shall I be proud of?" I smiled. "I only broke one thing today! So, I suppose nobody will be playing basketball anytime soon." Tasha tried to come up with an answer. "Well, uh, good. Job today, Dara! I'm proud that you only broke one thing?" She sounded like she was trying to convince herself.

Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo walked in. "Oh, hey, Dara. Mom." Leo automatically sat right down on the couch to play video games. Typical. Adam and Chase eventually started to play along with Leo. Every once and a while, I saw Chase glance towards Bree and smile. They'd be so cute together! Maybe I should-... No! No! Dara, do not meddle in people's love life. Though, they would be extremely cute together...

No, Dara! No! Listen to your conscience, listen to your conscience! Do not meddle! But it seems like a good-... No, Dara! No! Just focus on the TV screen, just focus on the TV screen. I jumped up a few minutes later. "Yay! You just killed a zombie!" I said smiling. Adam, Chase and Leo looked up at me like I grew four eyes and two heads.

"We're still losing by two-hundred points..." I rolled my eyes, still smiling though. "So what Chase? Look on the bright side!" I poked his nose. He flinched slightly. "She's acting extremely weird..." I heard Chase whisper to Adam. He nodded his head as he agreed. "Well, I have to go, bye!" I super-sped away, dragging Bree away with me.

I landed somewhere Belize. "What do you want, Dara?" She had an exasperated look on her face. "Ahem." She rose her eyebrows. "Ahem, what?!" I sighed. "Look, I'm young. I'm bionic. I want to be a normal eleven year old girl and meddle." She rolled her eyes. "Meddle for what?" I laughed. "Let me give you the key words. Bree, Chase."

She looked clueless for 1.2 seconds until she finally caught on. "No!" I was nodding my head yes. "No!" I nodded my head.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"You are not meddling with my love life. And besides, I'm with Owen." I gave her my are-you-kidding-me look. "I don't want to be! Trust me. But, my answer is. No." I sighed, trying my best to look worn out.

"Fine. But, good luck finding your way home! I know you have a navigation system but still, I'm not taking you with me." And with that, I flew away. I landed on the front lawn on the Davenport residence, face-down. I haven't perfected my flying yet! "Intruder! Intruder!" Eddy yelled. I altered my voice to make it sound like Sirena's. I spun my head around to face him. "What did you say!?" His eyes grew wide as he spoke.

"I-I'm sorry! Would you like me to clean those grass stains out off your jeans?" I nodded my head and he immediately flashed away. I started to walk into the house. Leo, Davenport and Tasha were eating dinner at the table. Tasha stood. "Okay, Dara, your here, but where is Bree?"

"Oh, she should be running in in three, two, one." Bree super-sped in. "You left me in Belize!"

"Well, at it is a very beautiful place." I said, sheepishly. She rolled her eyes. "You left me in Belize." I pouted my lips and said, "I sowy." To really seal the deal, I said it with my Sirena voice. The objective, get Bree to forget I left her in another country alone to fend for herself. She automatically softened and gushed. "Aw! It's okay. I'm so lucky. I have such an adorable little sister!" She hugged me tightly and kissed my cheek. BINGO!

Bree walked away, and I will start to commence phase one. Meddling in Bree and Chase's love life! Davenport was completely right. Beautiful voices draw people in. And that's dangerous! Look how I worked my magic on Bree! Davenport was putting his dishes away, and I walked up to him.

"Davenport?" Again, said in Sirena's voice. He dropped his dishes and faced me with a huge smile spread across his face. "Yes cutie?" Yes! He was completely trapped in my spell. Maybe my hidden ability is manipulation. "Can I have two hundred dollars?" I smiled all cute and innocent. He dug into his pocket. "Here." He said, handing me money. "Go wild." I hugged him. "Thank you!"

He smiled and walked away. Leo saw the whole thing. "Oh, so I can't use the microwave without Davenport's permission, but you can get two hundred dollars just by smiling at him? Talk about unfair and favoritism!" I laughed and zoomed away.

I found Bree rummaging through a closet. "Hey, Bree." She turned to look at me. "Yeah?" I showed her the money. "Go to the mall and keep yourself busy. Have fun." She squealed. "Two hundred?!" She took the money. "How did you get so much?"

"I get around." She shrugged. "I can finally get those boots I wanted! See ya!" And with that, she zoomed away.

Now, to look for Chase... I found him in the lab, walking around and reading a book. I ran over to him when he faced me and tackled him to the ground. I landed on top of him with a thud. "Ow, what was that for Dara?!"

"Tell me a secret!" I demanded. "What kind of secret are you looking for? A secret of mine?"

"Exactly a secret of yours now tell me!" He sighed. "I'll tell you any kind of secret you want to know. But first, tell me what secret. Two, GET THE HECK OFF OF ME!" I was about to get up, when I realized something. "Wait. If I let you up, your not going to try to escape, right?"

"Seriously? That's what you think I would do? Never!" I slowly stood up. Once Chase was up, he instantly ran for the elevator doors. I caught up to him, and tackled him to the floor again. "I knew you were going to try something!" He smiled sheepishly. "It was worth a shot?" I rolled my eyes and stood up. "Okay. What do you want to know?"

"Tell me who you are sexually attracted to." He pretended to act innocent. "Wha-what does that mean?" I closed my eyes and sighed. I opened them to speak. "Your engineered to be a genius! You know what I mean!" He still looked clueless. "Tell me who your attracted to! Seriously, do I have to go way back to second grade terms?" Nothing. "Ugh, fine! Tell me who you have a crush on!" He began to make up a reply.

(You can be attracted to someone other than sexually. That's why Dara included the "sexually" part)

"Well I-" he began to run again. Why is he even trying? He knows I can catch up in a millisecond. Once again, I tackled him to the floor. "Do you really want to know the answer?" I nodded my head. "Can you get off of me? Then I'll tell you." I shook my head. "No way am I letting you up again before I get an answer."

He sighed. "Bree." He attempted to make it so low, I couldn't even hear. I did. But I just wanted him to repeat. "Who?"

"Bree." He said a little louder.

"What?"

"Bree." Again, louder, but not even a whisper yet.

"Sorry, can't hear."

"BREE! I LOVE BREE DAVENPORT!" I smiled in satisfaction. Then my eyes widened.

"You love Bree?" He nodded. "Do you really love her?" He shoved me off of him. "Yes. I loved her for awhile. Since we were twelve. Also, that was when we discovered we weren't related." He replied. He opened his mouth to say something, but I ran away before he got the words out.

* * *

I ran into the mall in search of Bree. Where was she shopping? She didn't tell me. All I know is that she is shopping for boots. I (at human speed) ran into Forever 21. I looked around for Bree. She was over looking at purple boots and checking the price. "Bree!" She looked at me. "Dara? What are you doing here?"

" I have exciting news. Chase-" Just then, Owen appeared out of the bathroom. Great timing, bucko! "Chase what?" He asked.

"Really loves the planetarium!" I finished lamely. He shrugged and placed his lips on Bree's, his hand under her chin. He began to French kiss her. Ew! So much public display of affection! And Bree belongs with someone else. That someone else being Chase. I saw Bree pucker up as if she was swallowing a lemon whole. I broke them up. "Uh, Bree has to go home."

Owen looked at me. "Oh. Fine. See ya, babe." I cringed at "babe" as did Bree, but she did a better job at hiding it. Babe sounds really sexist to me. Owen looked like he didn't notice, and pecked her lips. "Bree, did you get your boots?"

"No, I can get them sometime later." Owen furrowed his eyebrows. "Isn't that the whole point you went to the mall? I don't want to have to track you and make this look like it's an accidental meeting for nothing." Bree and I stood, looking at Owen. He began to look uncomfortable. "Uh, I-I mean, why are you rushing home so fast? What's so important that you have to do there?"

"We um, have to go..." Owen crossed his arms, waiting to hear a good answer. "Uh. Shave. Davenport's-" Owen's eyes practically popped out of his head. "Actually, maybe I don't need to know..." he said awkwardly. I blushed and ran away with Bree at human speed.

Once we were out of sight, I quickly ran us to our house.

* * *

"Thanks, Dara." I shrugged. "I didn't just do it for your benefit. I did it for mine. Owen seems extremely clingy. Like a tooth that just doesn't want to fall, but is annoying you a lot." She smiled. "What were you going to tell me before Owen came out of the bathroom?"

"Chase-" Davenport appeared. My goodness! Why does everyone here have SUCH great timing?! "Hey Dara. Ready for your first training day with the rest of the kids? I know, I said it would have been yesterday, but you know, the whole Tasha thing went down." I nodded my head excitedly. "I set up the mission simulator so you can train. And experience what its like to be on a mission."

I am so prepared for this! I waved my hands around. I think I accidentally activated one of my abilities... I felt something forming out of my hands. Plasma grenades bombed out of my hands and destroyed the couch. "Whoops." Davenport sighed and placed his hand on his face. "This wouldn't be the first time this happened. Don't worry, once again, I'll call the company and ask them to ship me another."

I smiled, trying to ease the mood. Just then, Adam and Chase appeared in their mission suits. They were gray, skin-tight, had the Davenport Industries sign on it and was plastered with red stripes and lines. I zoomed down to the lab, too anxious to wait.

I didn't even stop in the middle of the lab, I just ran straight into my tube and waited to see my mission suit for the first time. Davenport walked down, and fiddled with some buttons on the monitor, and then, I was changed out of my clothes and into my mission suit. I jumped out of my tube, and looked down at my suit.

It was just like everyone else's. Gray, the Davenport Industries symbol in red, but other than that, it was different. My shoulder pads were a lot more durable. Red covered my ankles to my shin, a belt was at my waist, black made up a bunch of designs along my body, red wrapped along my outer torso, and I had black mission shoes and gloves. It was much like Chase and Bree's, but the designs were different, and also, the belt as an addition.

"Well?" Davenport asked anxiously. "I like it." Davenport clapped and told me to get on the mission simulator.

* * *

I soon transported into an abandoned ghost town. A bunch of rebels came and tried to hurt me. I ran, and started to run around, and laughing like a mad women when they couldn't catch up. "SUCKERS!" I yelled. I stopped running to start my actual training for missions.

Adam, Bree and Chase appeared in their missions suits. Chase started whooping a ninja's butt. Adam punched two ninjas and knocked them out. Chase kicked one into the two on the floor, and he tripped over the ninjas and fell on his butt. "Haha!" I laughed and pointed at the fallen rebel.

He glared and charged for me. I jumped up, placed my hands on his shoulders and easily flipped over him, dodging his attempt to punch me. Another rebel ran towards me and I easily punched and knocked him out. "Dara!" Chase yelled. I looked over towards him. "Get rid of the rebel you jumped over! He's the leader!" Chase went back to fighting a rebel that obviously had no chance on hurting him.

I looked at the rebel. "HAHAHA!" I began laughing like a psycho again. (Don't forget, Davenport caught Dara up to have fighting skills so she won't have trouble on missions. Plus, Dara is like Hit-Girl from Kick Ass because she's awesome like that) I drew my force-field when the rebel tried to touch me. I flipped him over with a simple flick of the wrist, I used my radiation waves, and watched writhe and squirm in the floor. I finished him off by kicking him up against a rock. And then knocking him out.

Bree fought the last rebel, by going so fast, the rebel couldn't even see her as she repeatedly punched, and kicked. There were just limbs of the rebels here, nothing else but the scenery. I'm sure she took care of more, I didn't watch. I was busy KICKING BOOOOTIEEEE!

* * *

**READ ALL THE AUTHOR'S NOTES IN ALL CHAPTERS AN OR STORIES I POST THANK YOU. Most of the things mentioned will be answers to your questions and some other stuff.**

**_Giulietta Marescotti_: You're welcome! But you don't have to thank me. I just stated a fact when I said your story was awesome. I do have some ideas to help you with your story. Do you want me to PM them to you? It do you want me to review it to you? Your choice.**

**_STARSCREAM RULEZ_: Thank you! I really appreciate it. I missed my wifi! Im on vacation and I'm at a restaurant and I have wifi. You're awesome. Thank you for favoriting and following! Cool name by the way.**

**Here are some more shout-outs to all the other people who have followed & favorited the story. BUT, please review! GleekyLittleDirectioner, has put me on their author alert list, so thank you! I hope your apart of the _#BerglundandUngerArmy_! Alymayre and BookWorm2The2ndPower.**

**PeddieKick4Eva: Special thanks to you, you added me to a community with all other favorites of mine.**

**_Lalaloopsie_: Yes, kinda. The main premise of the story is for this new bionic girl, but also, Brase is included A LOT! And the couple(s) in the story is Brase. So, the whole plot isn't for Brase, but, ya know. Like I said in the summary, LARGE AMOUNTS OF BRASE AWAITS YOU. Thank you! Smiley face! Sorry, it won't let me write an actual smiley face.**

**Also, I don't know, should I put other couples in here, too? Like, Adam/OC? Or should I give Leo a girlfriend? Oohh! I don't know. You decide. But seriously, I read so many reviews for Brase stories, and at least five people per-page say that it's incest. NO IT'S FRIGGIN' NOT! Sorry for the coarse language, but I'm just tired of seeing that.**

**I respect your decision on who you would like to ship. And that I don't really don't mind. BUT! I DO mind when someone says "this is incest!" And my response is, "no it's not! So stop!" So I'm NOT saying you have to ship Brase. I'm just asking that you stop reviewing that. Yes, your voice has been heard, so you don't need to keep typing this response. Kay, thanks!**

**Sorry that the chapter is so long. I had no wifi and I had such an urge to write so... Yeah. Sorry if there isn't italics, bolds, or line breaks where they should be, I'm having some problems right now with my account.**

**-BraseLover**


	6. Chapter 5: Dara Meets Marcus

**New Bionie!**

**READ ALL AUTHOR NOTES FOR ALL CHAPTERS I POST THANK YOU.**

** Dada! Back with another chapter! Just completely erase from your memories when I said I might not update this very fast. Wait. Isn't it tada? Eh, I like dada better. IT'S ALWAYS GOOD TO BE DIFFERENT! Hehhehehehehehehe. Purple four-eyed sea monkeys!**

**Unknown: I know, good point. But, anyways, this chapter I was planning on including Adam & Leo in here so... Yeah. Thanks for reminding me! (I'm not just saying that. I really was thinking about Leo & Adam) But yeah, that's true. Dara is not a very common name. I'm not going to create another OC if you guys vote for Leo to have a girlfriend. I'll have Janelle for Leo. But for Adam, yes, I'll have to make an OC. But, I don't think Adam will have a girlfriend. Sorry, buddy! Hey! It's okay to go stag! **

**Your1Fan: Go right ahead! Cut off anything you feel will content you. Heck, I'll help you! Haha! But, sorry... Owen will be in more chapters. I'm sorry! But, he will. I'm sorry about that.**

**BookWorm2The2ndPower: Thanks for your opinion on the GF situation. Because of you, Leo is more than likely to get a girlfriend! He thanks you! He ain't gonna fly solo! Cuz' he wants to be in "Lady Land." **

**Giulietta Marescotti: Your welcome for the ideas. They are a bit uh... Out-dated? I suppose that's the right word. Only because I gave you the ideas BEFORE I re-read the story. So sorry about that! Are ya working on it? :)**

**Hi: Aw thanks! Your so sweet. And I agree. Everybody NEEDS more Brase in their life... And Killy/Belli #BerglundandUngerArmy! Thank you! You were the first one to put that in! So thanks. Love your name. Something that helps me meet new people. Also, the two s'. Short, and sweet.**

**babygirl0219: THANK YOU! You're sooooooooo sweet! I'm loving that people are lovin' my story! :p**

**GleekyLittleDirectioner: Thank you! You know, not everyday does someone get called awesome, so... :p haha! You, my friend, are one of the two people that have put hashtags in their reviews! Thanks! Special thanks to you, and the fabulous guest reviewer, "hi!" #BerglundandUngerArmy**

**Sarah: Seriously, you guys are too sweet. I really appreciate all these kind reviews. When I first posted this story, I had a feeling no one would read the it at all and I would just end up deleting it. So, you four-eyed purple sea monkeys proved me wrong and encourage me to keep going and doing what I love to do. (Cliché, but true)**

**Hey, I just noticed, lately, the story has been in Dara's POV. I mean, that how it's supposed to be, but, I also wanted to put other people's POVS into it too, so I'll put other POVS in this chapter.**

**P. S. Even though I moved the rating to T, I don't really think there will be any kind of real cussing. I just don't feel very comfortable about it. But who knows what will happen? Don't ask, I don't know.**

**I do not own Lab Rats.**

_Chapter 5: Dara Meets Marcus_

_Chase's POV_

I knew that the mission was complete when my vision went black. I took the goggles off and scanned my surroundings. "Great job Dara!" Davenport exclaimed. She smiled. "Thanks. You know, Adam, Bree and Chase are extremely talented. I didn't really do anything." Davenport eyebrows picked up. "Not true. You were very-" his phone started to ring.

He shoved it to his ear and within five seconds, he yelled 'WELL FIX IT YOU DUMB-' Dara coughed a little. Mr. Davenport turned his head around to look at her. She was staring at him with her eyebrows raised as if she was saying, 'Excuse me, but what were you about to do? If you haven't noticed there IS a little girl around.' He smiled a little and shut his phone.

"Uh, sorry, Dara. Something happened at the shop and I need to deactivate it before it ruins months, and months of data." Her eyes brightened and she smiled. "No!" He yelled, running out of the lab. She sighed and stepped off the simulator.

"Dang it!" She yelled. I patted her shoulder and started to walk to my capsule. I looked over to side and saw Leo looking at us. "Oh, hey! Since when were you there?" He looked at me in disbelief.

"The whole time! I watched you on your mission!" Adam stopped. "Really? I just noticed you now." Leo scoffed. "Seriously? Am I invisible? Did anyone see me?" I looked over to Bree, and she was on her phone. She pulled her head up and stared. "Am I missing out on something?" Her eyes wondered to Leo. "Hey Leo! You missed out on Dara's first training day!"

"Oh, come on!" Leo whined. "How come nobody saw me sitting here the whole time?" He sighed and walked over to the elevator doors. "See ya, rude super-humans!" He yelled and disappeared. We shrugged and I changed into my pajamas. "Here, Adam." Dara stepped out of her tube to let him in. Since Dara was the reason Adam has to sleep in a bed, ***double gasp*** (I KNOW, RIGHT?) she lets him go in her capsule to change.

But I had to share with him when he ate pellets. He gets gassy so it's DISGUSTING! I'm literally coughing and hacking to get the stinging smell out of my nose. Adam closed her tube door and walked upstairs. "Night guys." He called as picked up an action figure and left. Dara closed the door into capsule and closed her eyes. "Goodnight Bree! Chase!" She said, cheery. I had to stay up and talk to Dara. She can't tell Bree my feelings for her.

* * *

It's 11:38 PM. Bree has already fallen asleep and was snoring loudly. How I fall asleep with the snoring? I have no idea. But she snores adorably. Dara was also sleeping, mumbling on about defeating the "Grand Laser Corn Dog" on what I could make of her words. This was my chance. I slowly slid out of my cylinder and started to tap lightly on Dara's capsule door.

Dara's eyes snapped open. "Wha-what's going on?!" I had a dead serious look on my face. "We need to talk." Her eyes closed and opened lazily as she formed a reply. "About what? I was about to eliminate the dark lord from the world forever!" She whined. "Be serious! It's about Bree. Now, what I told you, has to stay a secret." I said, the dead look in my eyes growing more penetrating.

"Why?" Her eyebrows furrowed as she fished around for an answer. "Because." I said. "It cannot come across to Bree, it can't risk ruining this family!" She rolled her eyes. "How would it ruin the family? You guys are not related." I looked at her in disbelief. "How could it NOT destroy the bond between us?" I stuttered. "I-it will just... Plummet!" An unreadable glint surfaced in her eye. "Really?" She questioned. I nodded my head.

"Because, it sounds to me, from your lame excuse for all of this, is your just afraid of getting hurt!" I scoffed and crossed my arms. "That's the most ridiculous hypothesis I ever heard!" She copied me, crossing her arms and raising her eyebrows. "It's not a hypothesis. It's a simple fact." I looked away, I couldn't meet her eye. I honestly didn't know how I felt before Dara mentioned this, my feelings felt all jumbled and mixed up. But I think she's right. Those exact words are the closest thing to explain what I've been feeling.

Even a genius like me, couldn't figure out how to name the feelings that bubbled inside me. And I know, that's why I need to move on or something; push it away. She's right: Hurt. "Dara," I said, my eyes still not looking her way. "You're-" I mumbled random words, trying to stall as much as I could. "Huh?" She asked with a clueless look on her face. "What did you say?" She said, prying into the matter. "You're-" mumble.

"Come again?" I sighed, defeated. "You're right." She chuckled. "How was that so hard to admit?" She asked. "It's hard for a genius to be wrong and corrected. You know how I feel, right?" She took a breath. "Nope, not really. Well, good night, I'm tired and we have training tomorrow." I caught her arm. "Wait!" I called. "What?" She groaned tiredly. "You're NOT going to tell Bree, right?" My eyebrows were raised, and I had my I'm-not-joking-around-right-now look on my face.

She sighed. "I'm not making any promises. I mean, if I tell, maybe it was for the best, ya know?" I let go of her arm and I looked down at the floor, upset. She walked up to me and wrapped her arms around my waist. "I'm sorry." She apologized. I exhaled loudly through his nose and hugged back.

"Maybe your right. Worth a shot?" I asked. "Oops..." She mumbled. I pulled away. "Oops, what?" Dara laughed nervously. "Um, maybe I just forgot to mention, uh, Bree likes you back." I looked at her in disbelief. "So, this whole time, you knew she had feelings for me and didn't bother to mention it?" She nodded my head.

"Well," I breathed, "it's okay now. I know now. Just, next time, make sure I know straight away?" Dara nodded. "Now, can I get some sleep?" I chuckled.

"Sure," I said pointing. "Go ahead." She closed her eyes. "Night Chase." She waved her arm around in my direction, trying to form a decent good-bye wave. I smiled. "Night Dara." She mumbled something that sounded like, 'I'm dead, I'm dying, CAN'T BREATHE!' Just a hunch, could be wrong.

* * *

I woke the earliest, despite being up half of the night. I instantly got out of my capsule to wake up the others. I opened up Adam's, shook him, and moved onto Bree's capsule. She was mumbling in her sleep, something about accessorizing and getting some handbag. Of course, the usual. She is really pretty when she's talking about fashion and, never mind. I know more about fashion than I'm proud of.

She tapped her and she stirred. She'll wake up soon.

Last stop, Dara. Still focused on Bree's sleeping form, I open the door. I hear a loud thud and I see Dara collapsed on the floor. "Ooowwww!" She moans as she picks her body off the floor. "Who did that?!" She whines, rubbing a red spot on her forehead. I quickly removed my hand from her capsule door before she could fully open her eyes.

She was now fully awake, and she looked annoyed. "I'm checking the security footage to see who did that to me." I panicked. "Uh, no, I don't think you would want to do that." I said nervously. "Too bad." She began walking over to the glass desk and rolling the footage of the last two minutes. I saw myself look at Bree and open the door to Dara's tube.

She fell straight down, face-planted, and moaned. She stopped rolling right there to look at me. She had a stern, serious and annoyed expression on her face. "Chase." She said simply. I stuttered. "Uh, ye-yes?" Her eyes harden a bit as she sighed and walked away. I relaxed a bit and then smiled. After about three seconds, there was a lot of breeze. And then I got pushed onto the floor.

Dara.

She blurred away and pretended to be in her tube the whole time. "Dara.." I groaned. "Yes?" She smiled innocently. I sighed. I'll regret this. But I'm letting this one go. I got up and pretended she didn't push me off my feet and knock the air out of me for three seconds.

Dara stepped out of her capsule, wearing clothes and eating protein pellets. "Bye, Chase..." She said mysteriously. She walked out of the lab and the doors closed behind her. I shook my head and turned to see Bree. She was just starting to wake up.

"Hey Chase." She yawned and stretched. "Hey Bree." I replied. I was walking over to the doors to exit, but the doors wouldn't open. "Wha-" Dara! Don't tell me see locked us in here! And just like that, the doors opened. "Geez, didn't think you'd be that upset Chase." Dara appeared on Eddy's screen. She disappeared as soon as quick as she appeared.

* * *

_Dara's POV_

After I was done with attempting to get Chase to man up and tell Bree how he feels, I walked over to the couch to see Adam staring at a automatic soap dispenser from school. He was looking at it thoughtfully with his eyebrows furrowed. "Hey, Adam..." I said cautiously. "This thing..." He began. "Is so complex..." My eyebrows raise a bit. "It's a soap dispenser." I answered.

He looked at me. "Yeah, well, how does it magically know when I need soap?" I sighed and sat on the couch. I placed a hand on his shoulder. "Yeah?" His head was turned to the soap dispenser again.

"I say this in the nicest way possible, but you need some serious help, Adam." I patted him on the back. He shrugged and picked the soap packet out of the dispenser. "Hey, wanna play soap packet foot ball?" He asked me. I looked at the pink, slushy soap in the flimsy plastic package, and an uncertain look crossed my face.

"I don't think it's a good idea, Adam." He pulled me up. "Oh c'mon, it'll be alright." He practically dragged me out the front door and into the yard. He placed me on one side of the lawn, and he walked over to the other side. "Catch!" He yelled. He threw the soap at me and I caught it with my hands. But once it was in my hands, it popped all me! "See?! This is why I didn't want to play!" I attempted to wipe some soap off my eyes as I stormed into the house.

Leo saw me when I entered the house and said, "Woah! What happened to you? It looks like you stood on a soap bomb!" Seriously?! Leo! "I. Don't. Want. To. Speak about it." I said sternly. "Hey at least you don't have to take a shower! Just rinse yourself off!" He called after me. I shot him a warning look and he put his hands up in surrender.

Once down in the lab, I crossed straight into my tube. I hate the soap at the school. It isn't the best. It makes your hands dried out. Once I was cleaned off, I headed straight upstairs. "Hey Dara!" Leo greeted as I was back up. "Hi." Leo put a game controller in front of my face. "Wanna play Zombie Slayer 2.0?" Leo seemed happy so I suppose I'll pretend to happy too. Can't shatter his happiness!

I smiled. "Sure!" He handed the controller to me and we both sat on the couch. We both began to choose our guns, and setting. "DIE ZOMBIE, DDDDIIIIE!" I screamed. Leo looked at me weirdly. "What?" I asked innocently. "I don't want zombies to probe humanity!"

"Good point." Maybe this game wasn't a TOTAL time waster! But I could find better things to do. Like homework... Wait. Forgot to do my homework. "Oh, come on, Dara! We just got killed by zombies because you weren't paying attention!" I dropped the controller. "Sorry! I have to go to school." I said.

"Why?" He asked. "It's Saturday." I stuttered.

"I uh, have to go... Shave. Mr. Davenport's-" Leo gasped. "I do NOT need to know." I smiled in my head. Works every time. Adam walked down the stairs. "Dara, you abandoned our Soap Packet Football! I went all the way to school just to get another soap packet for a game!" I heaved a big sigh.

"I'm sorry." I smirked and placed my hands on my hips. "Go play Soap Packet Football with Leo."

Leo's eyes widened. Adam smiled. "Let's go Mr. _TinyMcLittleStein_!" He began to drag him out the door.

"No, Adam, no! Dara you know anything that has to do with sports I bomb!" He was desperately struggling to get free from Adam's grip but he was far too strong. "I'll get you back, Dara! I wiiiiilllllll!" He disappeared from sight, as Adam completely and successfully dragged him out of the house.

Chase and Bree came walking in, and spotted me immediately. "Oh, hey, our friend Marcus, is coming over! You'll finally be able to meet him! He's super sweet. Everyone likes him. Well, everyone except for Leo. He thinks he's evil." I nodded my head a bit confused and amused.

Leo came out of nowhere, literally, and said, "I don't think he's evil. I know he's evil." Bree was shaking her head and her hand was on get hip. "Oh don't you deny it, girl!" Leo said. Bree shot her hand off of her hip and scowled at him. Bree whipped around to face me. "So, anyway, he should be here in two minutes." The doorbell rang. "Or maybe two seconds!"

Chase was about to walk to the door, but Leo ran and crossed to the door first. Chase gave him a weird look, but he didn't notice. "Two-faced, and nobody likes you! Good-bye!" Leo opened with. Marcus just smiled and pat him on the head. "Oh, you. I can always count on ya buddy for a good time." He walked away from Leo and straight to me. "And you must be Dara..." He sounded polite, but I can tell there was a hint of deviousness to his voice.

There's something wrong about him. He seems innocent and kind, but I know he's hiding something... There is a feeling in my gut I can't confuse with anything else. Maybe Leo is correct. Marcus shook my hand and smiled. There was that hint again! A slight deviousness to that! "Hey, Marcus!" Adam called.

He turned around and saw Adam coming towards him. "Hey!" Marcus stretched his arms out wide, to inclose Adam, Bree and Chase in a hug. They all came forward to him and they were engulfed in a hug. Marcus motioned me to come along, but I made up an excuse otherwise.

"I'm getting a cold, and I don't want to get you sick." I said. He nodded his head and disbanded the hug. I have to make sure that Marcus thinks I trust him. If I don't, it will raise suspicion and I know that wouldn't be good. I want to an actress, so just think of this an acting exercise.

* * *

Marcus left, and soon I would need to speak to Leo about him. Look, when I get a feeling like this, I know it can't be ignored. Since I have amazing vision, I noticed a small, microscopic spy camera. I can't get closer to it, and I can't continuously stare at that wall, or the people watching us will know that someone knows that I know.

I quickly change where I'm looking, constantly, but I can still see the camera crystal clear. Wait. Marcus. Evil! Spy camera?! Marcus is spying on us and he knows our bionic secret!

* * *

**A cliffhanger. Not a very good one, but oh, well. So, yes, I put more Leo-Adam-Dara interaction. **

**Thanks to all the people who have favorited and followed! ****_360crush, MDBJeca101, BriTheKumquat, FrozenXxRiver, LoveShipper, Vidia and Elwood, lovelifeandwatermelons, Kynmu99, Melisa Mayte, jendallforever and lilygarnet. _**

**LoveShipper, I have read your story, Kissing Booth of Love, and it's awesome! I'd really appreciate it if you dropped a review for me. Thank you! I really want you to review so I can say, "HECK YES I GOT THE AMAZING LOVESHIPPER TO REVIEW ON MY STORY!" **

**Claudette- Awesome! Thanks for reviewing! You part of the #BerglundandUngerArmy?**

**-BraseLover**


End file.
